The Extra Child of the Family
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: He was strange, even for his family's standards. Growing up chasing monsters with his brothers and father, Abe had always walked a fine line between hunter and hunted. But now that his brothers need him again, he finds himself being pulled into a war not only between Heaven, Hell and Earth, but even the Gods.


Alright, I've seen a hell of a ton of OC sis fics around here, but no OC brother fics? What the hell? As you can see this is a Supernatural fanfic in which Sam and Dean have a little brother named Abraham. He's only a few hours younger than Sam, but he's incredibly different from his twin. He's also mute, but with hopefully a really interesting twist.

I got my idea of mutism from '**Songs Remains the Same' **by** River Winters, **and the power of song from** 'Bright Eyes' **by** DanniFielding**. I must give credit where credit is due. Yes, this is a sibling fic and yes, it's also has future same sex relationships between characters. If you don't like it don't read it. Please, seriously. This is the only warning. Don't come back later in the story and throw a fit. Also please, leave a review/PM/email me to tell me what you like/dislike, what to improve and I'll try to incorporate as many suggestions as possible. I LOVE hearing anything from you- even if it's a complaint! Anything is better than silence.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the idea of a sibling fic. If you hate Mary Sues, well, that's good. Hopefully you won't find one here (I'll try my best) Though Abe is the softer of the three he's still a Winchester. Yes, he's kind and shy, but he's tough as a rock when he needs to be with a middle finger always up to higher power.

**Warning**: Rated M for violence, language, adult material such as drug use and sexual content and same sex relations. Spoilers for all seasons, eventually. Also... There might be mentions (Teeny tiny mentions) and references to other Mixed medias as well as other shows and books. Such as magic, Demigods, Titans, Ethos, Chaos, Meta-humans, etc. Don't panic.

**Story Tags (for those who want to know! Spoilers ahead!):** Alternate Universe, Plot twists, Physical disabilities, Winchester fourth brother, original Male characters, Sam's twin, Overprotective Dean, Same sex physical relationship, Forbidden Love, indirect and direct mentions of childhood physical abuse, spousal abuse, Family feels galore, wingfic, eventual Uncensored sex scenes, direct godly involvement, Major multiple and different religious references-lore-and-Mythology, drug use, death, and xenophobia.

* * *

><p><em>There are over four thousand different religions alive in the world, and throughout history there will have been countless more. Every belief has a marked beginning, at the dawn of time or the creation of existence. One true God could be all powerful, or many higher beings could stand in the wake of man. And in the wake of the <em>_ending of one religious movement there could be the beginning of another._

Allah raised a brow as He watched several versions of Brahman argue with each other as they sat around and ate. Those who wanted to finish their meals ignored what they could, but for the being of ultimate oneness and infinite representations, the Hindu God seemed to be rather at odds with him, hers and itself right now as tempers flared higher.

The Greek and Pageans didn't seem to mind as someone threw Brahman as the incarnation of a guru across the room, and a Norse deity with a score of Valkyrie even cheered alongside the Egyptian Gods Anubis and Aten. The Native American Gods Malsumis and Tabaldak seemed rather at home in the fight, choosing sides quickly even as a coyote giggled perversely.

Then there was Buddha beside Him with the other religious prophets sharing His table. He sat next to one of His own Muslim disciples, and as Siddhartha Gautama chatted nervously with Muhammad, Jesus picked at his fish and rice as he mumbled to the second Dali Lama and Abraham. There were more New Age religion teachers this time around, scattered around the room and at different tables as they centered their cosmic consciousness while waiting for the meeting to start.

The Christian God of the Bible tugged on his collar as the Islamic God of the Quran sent Him a look, daring Himself to put it off any longer, and He was quick to clear His throat loudly, standing up to address the crowd. He grimaced and muttered under His breath.

"So!" God yelled, trying to catch the attention of the others as He cleared His throat again, only for Chaos to help by clanging their glasses until everyone turned silent. Scratching as His stubble, God nodded when the room fell into waiting. "Thank you for coming. The Tally is in, the Markers are down, and the votes are counted. And, uh-"

He looked around for one of His horsemen and Death came around to the side of the table, the piece of parchment held limply in a hand with a face of disinterest. God quietly thanked him as He broke the seal, coughing into His hand as Zeus grunted in the seat next to Him.

"The vote is in _favor_ for involvement in the upcoming recycle." He winced as He read it, scratching His chin as His eyes darted around. Most of the higher Gods scowled as the anxious excitement slowly started to morph the atmosphere of the room, and Balance knocked its chuckles hard against the table to catch their faulty attention again.

"Alright then. All those in favor of _indirect_ involvement?" God called out after putting down the parchment, and as expected His own hand was quick to rise, as did most of the others. The rest of the room were more weary as hands slowly made their way up to be counted, and the lower gods grumbled.

"And all those in favor of _direct_ involvement?" Most of the hands that rose were expected, no one batting an eye as Chaos and the Titans all but waved theirs hands around like excited children. The Mother was a bit of a surprise, but not as much as the fact that two thirds of Brahman put up wary hands as well. For a moment no one seemed to notice as the one remaining table tensed. And as His hand slowly raised Muhammad gasped and turned away, Moses and Adam choking on their drinks, until it was high enough for the entire room to see.

The room went still.

This time it wasn't only the top ten religions caught by surprise. All but a few New Age's nodded in understanding as others stuttered and stared in shock. God's face became blank and as He caught His eyes and they both held each others gazes, loud surprise murmurs spreading quickly throughout the room.

God had voted for indirect.

And God had voted for direct.

"_Well shit_." Armageddon hissed, summing it all up rather well.

* * *

><p><strong>The Extra Child of the Family<strong>

Chapter one: The Silence

Twelve years ago- Early December, 1998. NC, Tuscan City

* * *

><p>A little boy hid in a hotel parking lot in the middle of the night, laying underneath a random truck as he tried to quiet his hurried sobs. The sky was overcast as thunder rumbled in the distance, the occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the thick black clouds over the city. His light brown hair that was cut short was now covered in dust as he twisted his shirt in his hands, his face bright red as he tried not to sniffle any louder. Wiping snot on his sleeve he clung to the broken pieces of iron in his hands as he tried to 'fix' the broken part. He wanted to fix the problem, to make the anger and the arguments and the yelling stop. He wanted to, and maybe- <em>maybe<em> if he could fix this stupid part of the car that broke on the way to the hotel he found lying in the room it would make everything better too?

It was stupid but, what else could he do?

"Abe!" His Dean called as he walked around the cars, calling out over and over as he looked up with a yelp, sliding further under the car's shadow to try to disappear, but he was already noticed. Dean grimaced as he headed towards him with his baseball cap drawn down and his free hand clenched into a fist in his pocket. Dean tried to relax his shoulders as he crouched down in front of truck, a smile in place behind the stress lines as he peered under, and the flashlight he was holding lit up Abraham's hiding place.

"Come on Abe, you know he didn't mean it like that." Dean made a motion for him to come closer, before noticing the parts in his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked kindly and Abe quickly signed as he bit his lip, looking up in tears.

_Fixing car_. His hands slowly went through the needed sign language motions as Dean raised a brow, a frown appearing before he sighed.

"Look. Sammy just said some stupid shit because schools getting to him, he didn't mean it." He pulled off his cap and scratched his scalp but his little brother just shook his head vehemently, looking back down at the part. "Come on Abby. It's cold out here, let's go back inside before dad starts yelling." Abraham just shook his head more, his lower lip trembling.

_Sam said I'm like them_. He signed it quickly, not really wanting to retell the events. He remember how Sam had hissed it at him when the glass broke again, how he had jerked away and glared when the television flickered. He saw it all in his face and it made his heart ache. Dean's eyes darkened in the dim light before he leaned forward, grabbing Abe in a strong but protective hold as he pulled him out.

"Yeah? And I'm the goddamn Easter bunny." He hissed as he pulled his ten year old little brother into a tight hug that Abe quickly returned, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder. Dean made small circles into his back as he brushed the dirt off him, before pulling them both to their feet. "I've got a better idea, lets go inside and listen to me and dad talk about the latest hunt huh? The rat bastard almost gave us the slip this time."

Abe hesitated for a moment, freezing mid step as he nervously looked up at the hotel room before biting his lip. He wiped his nose with a snort, trying to rid himself of the evidence of the tears and red cheeks as he finally nodded, and Dean put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. He slipped his cap over Abe's head for good measures as they made their way back inside.

When they made it back to the room John was at the table, sharpening one his hunting knifes slowly, the lazy rhythmic _shink shink shink,_ of blade sliding against stone echoed as Sam swept up the broken glass with his head down. He looked up for just a moment as the door opened catching Abe's eye, his own face bright red and wet and his face heavily downtrodden before he looked away. John's glance flickered between the two before it settled on Abraham and he stabbed the knife down into the table, next to the Chinese take out that was dinner.

"Found him!" Dean grinned, ignoring the tense atmosphere as he patted Abe on the shoulder, pushing him a bit further into the room as he tried to duck further down, hiding his face behind Deans cap.

"Come'er boy." John motioned for him to come and Abe walked like his legs weighed a ton, stopping in front of his father as he grabbed him by the arm, holding him in place. John lifted his hat with a sigh, suddenly looking tried as he caught Abe's puffy eyes.

"I understand you were humming again." John asked as Dean went around to one of the beds, pulling out some hunting gear as Sam trailed after him like a kicked puppy. Abe didn't make eye contact as he gave a stiff nod, looking anywhere but at his family. "So, what have I told you about that?"

_Don't make a sound._ John nodded as Abe signed slowly, the boys eyes darting around before he looked at the broken lamp in heavy shame, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. _It's not good._

"Yeah, but you did it anyway." Abe cringed as his dad raised a brow, but Abraham was determined not to fall into himself. He looked up to his father, respected him too much for that. "We all know you'll end up with one less problem when we catch that yellow eyes, but until then you know the rules." John's hands tightened around his upper arm, giving him a firm but small shake.

Abe nodded.

"No talking. Not a peep out of you." His dad was using his no-nonsense voice again, but his eyes told Abe everything he needed to know. He were staring him down, hard and as cold as ice and Abe couldn't keep contact as he bit his tongue, looking at the ground. "Not a sound."

_Yes sir._

"Good. Now go finish your work." John turned back to the table to grab his knife, watching as Dean handed him one of the Chinese food containers and Sam picked up his books, painstakingly doing his best not to make eye contact with his smaller double. The two boys sat side by side until Sam leaned in, knocking his shoulder against Abe in their own form of apology as they both ate from the same box.

* * *

><p>"And then Crack! The bastard had silver to the back of the skull before he could finish talking!" Dean exclaimed, slapping his hands together in a show as both boys stared in wonder, enraptured in the tale of how the older Winchester took down the shifter. Abraham was sitting with one of the large couch pillows hugged to his chest while Sam lay on his stomach to his left, soaking up the story. "You know the rules." Dean grinned as he scratched his chin, taking out the same knife from his belt. "No monologuing. Got time to spew bullshit, then I've got time to gank your ass."<p>

It was later in the night, their dad having stepped out after getting a call from another hunter not too long ago, and the homework quickly turned into sharpening and cleaning weaponry. To keep the boys mind off it Dean had quickly exploded into the awesome-_heroically amazing_ as Dean not so mildly pointed out- story of how he took down one ugly ass shifter with his spare knife after finding the bastard hunting in the suburb a town over. As he went on about how dad and another hunter apparently made bets on what type of nasty skin suit the thing was walking around in, both boys started laughing at Dean's face as he remembered walking in on one of the discarded gooey meat suit.

Abe quickly slapped his hand over his mouth as the lights overhead flickered on before he could stop a rather loud belt of laughter spilling out. His eyes darted to the bathroom as he curled away, and the two stopped immediately as Abe scrambled off the bed.

"Hey!" Dean commanded as he held up a hand making the younger boy stop in his tracks, looking at him in sudden fear. "Hey, it's fine Abe. It's fine." He still didn't move, his gaze that of a deer in the headlights as Dean suppressed a grimace and Sam sat up, his expression eerily similar to Deans. "It doesn't matter, seriously. I ain't mad at you for _laughing_. Come on man."

"It's okay Abby." Sam told him as his little brother slowly dropped his hand from his mouth, looking at them nervously. "You didn't mean it. I know you don't mean to, I just-" Sam trailed off as he tried to find the right words, his face scrunching up as he looked at Dean for help.

"As long as you don't try to belt out Metallica it's fine." He shrugged it off, "Not talking doesn't mean you can't accidentally laugh. _It's fine_." Dean didn't even bother to hide his smile as Abe gave him an incredulous look, even Sam surprised as he blazingly went against Dad's orders. He then stood up, flicking the lights back off and unplugging the lamp for good measures. "There. Now you can enjoy yourself all you want like the rest of us without someone calling the front office and bitching." He quickly shot Sam a look, "What dad doesn't know ain't our problem. Right Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, patting the bed next to him, "You'll be okay."

Abe slowly got back on the bed, hugging the pillow tight like a lifeline as he gave the two of them a wary smile, before giving it a try. The sound of his soft hesitant laughter wasn't weird in itself, it sounded just like how anyone else would have made it, but Abe waited for the tell tale signs of hissed yelling and the thinly veiled darkening of his eyes on Dean's face as the room softly rumbled, almost like a miniature earthquake and Abe was the center, the bed all but vibrating for just a moment.

Instead Dean just dropped back down on the bed with a bounce and Abe climbed closer, leaning his head on his shoulder as Dean cracked his neck loudly. The fourteen year old sighed as Sam began to scoot closer too, his usual emotional puppy dog eyes taking in how his little brother clung a little too tightly to his arm.

"So, uh- Where was I?" Dean asked them apologetically as he ruffled Sam's hair, giving them both a shit eaters grin. "Did I talk about the double tap yet?"

* * *

><p>When Abraham woke up again it was still dark out, the three brothers having fallen asleep sometime after Sam said something about a math test first and Abe winced, remembering his own paper due in a few hours. Dean was on the couch with the knife still in his lap while Sam and him shared a bed, the other laying empty for when their dad came back from the bar.<p>

He carefully, _quietly_ with the skills only someone who lived with hunters who shot first and asked questions later processed, slipped out of the covers wiggling himself free of Sam's clingy hold. He tiptoed his way across the room with the upmost care, freezing whenever Dean so much as twitched before opening the door without a sound and stepped out.

He finally let out a breath he was holding as he made his way out of the motel, going behind the building to stand by the trees. He bit his lip, making sure no one else was around before looking up. The sky was still dark, thick ominous clouds looming overhead, and the breeze had picked up as thunder carried itself over miles. Closing his eyes Abe took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying how fresh the air was. How the the hum of electricity in the humid air made the hair on his arms stand up, how the sky was minutes away from a down pour. Looking behind his back one last time in paranoia he let himself finally completely relax, enjoying the rumble of thunder over his head, then he pressed his lips together, feeling as his vocal chords vibrated. A sweet low type of note started in the back of his throat as he hummed with the storm.

The clouds flashed brighter than before, lights and thunder and wind joining in with his song as a couple droplets of rain prickled his cheeks, and the sky seemed just as excited as he was as Abe brought a hand to his neck, rubbing it. He smiled, just letting himself go as the sky flashed white and shook again and again. Only during natural storms could he get away with it, the weather hiding him away from everyone as he finally used his neglected words. He didn't notice anything else as he opened his mouth, the corners of his lips turning into a content lopsided smile as he let out a single note.

A single, wonderful note.

The sound of a gun going off behind him blazed through the clearing, over the sound of the thunder and the roaring light and Abraham yelped, automatically dropping to the ground as the Earth buckled violently at his voice. Spinning around with a gasp with his arms over his head Abe froze in terror.

John Winchester stood just feet away from him, staring him down with his gun pointed at the ground. Everything went still, not even the storm brave enough to speak over the wrath in his fathers eyes.

"_Son_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:So, there we go. I wanted to write something and there I went and did it. It's just a prologue but hopefully it catching _someones_ attention. If it does, Please R&R- because there's something really important I must know. I haven't made the official choice yet on who finally gets to be with Abe and right now as it stands I'm leaning so many different directions on this it's not funny. SO, guys. Who do you want the pairing to be?


End file.
